


Konoha's State of The World

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: F/M, Gen, Konoha's State of the World, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Contrary to expectations, at the end of the tale, Konoha's soul managed to grow strong. A parody of Konoha's State of the World by Jin, though this doesn't feature any androids.





	

The hope, words, and stories that were brought together  
And experienced by all  
Seem to be reviving a burnt-out author

This is a tale of his past  
Every single one of them is screaming  
“I want to see you again!”

The final story in this twisted town  
Ended better than anyone could have predicted  
But why did she go through the gate all alone?  
Only two people understood why  
As they kissed and turned away

Contrary to expectations, at the end of the tale,  
His little soul grew strong  
As he saw the book girl brought down to normal  
Kana’s story finally blew apart,  
And those blinded by the illusion could clearly see  
The dream came to an end

The hope, words, and stories that were cobbled together  
Filled him with inspiration  
“I want to write it all down for her.”

This is a story about him and her  
With hearts like consommé,  
Words can’t change how they feel

The white Magnolia tree  
And the book that got nibbled on  
Were what pulled him into this story full of twisted hearts  
Even if The Angel helps her,  
Belle loves someone else,  
So The Beast’s curse won’t break

Contrary to expectations, she didn’t eat his story,  
A fortune and his skill keeping them apart  
He watched as a new page was turned on the future,  
One where he would be an author again  
And wouldn’t lament the past  
Thanks to her words

The book girl vanished somewhere  
Spring has come and gone yet again  
Will a future where they live together  
And say “I love you!” exist?  
Contrary to expectations, in a nook of the world,  
The rain that all predicted didn’t fall down  
The sun smiled, the sun smiled

Though they can’t turn back time,  
The future’s..


End file.
